The Wicked Witch of the West
The Wicked Witch of the West, born Tabitha Maroni was sired by the great Don Brody Maroni after he lost his memories of rule over the Italian Empire on Earth 616 and a Twister carried his unconscious body to the land of Oz. She was the second-born daughter of her father, after her twin sister, Glenda. Biography Early Life Tabitha was born in the land of Oz in 1890 A.D. to Don Brody Maroni, who had lost all memory of his past life and now took on the title of Oz, the Great and Powerful, or the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. He exhibited abilities like no other, and so swore to protect the people of Oz from any threats that opposed them. When she and her older sister, Glenda were fourteen years of age, they journeyed out into the wilderness with their father so that he could teach them to hunt. During this, the trio were attacked by a pack of giant boars. Before Brody reacted at all, his daughters instinctively and reached out with the powers that none of them knew they had and killed all of them. Astonished, Brody realized they had inherited his powers in the Force and decided to train them. He continued the illusion that the power they wielded was magic, though he knew it was something far greater. Though Tabitha enjoyed learning from her father, she noticed that Glenda was advancing far quicker than she was, exhibiting abilities far more exceptional than Tabitha could even imagine, and she was not the only one who seemed to take note. Brody always seemed to treat Glenda as though she was higher than him. Though is was not his intention to belittle his other daughter in any way, that was the way she observed things, and she chose to suppress the envy she felt for her sister rather than voice what she felt. As such, Brody would continue to give Glenda special treatment, taking her on more missions and lessons than he did with Tabitha. When the twins became adults, it was Tabitha's idea to form what was known as the Covenant of Witches, a cultivation of several powerful witches throughout the realm that worked in the aid of the Wizard to defeat an evil that threatened Oz. Despite it being Tabitha's idea, it was Glenda who received all of their father's praise, and rather than correcting Brody, she accepted it. This drove Tabitha to the breaking point, and lashed out in anger, her skin turning green with envy. She attacked the two when they were not expecting it, sending a blast Brody's way that supposedly killed him. After this, Glenda battled with her sister, overpowering her and forcing Tabitha to flee on a flying broomstick. She exiled herself from the Munchkin Kingdom, plotting her revenge. Several years later, she discovered that the long-forgotten myth of Flying Monkeys were real, and sought out to find them. The Wicked Witch Tabitha had reason to believe that the Flying Monkeys all lived in the Forgotten Forest on the other side of Emerald City. So she journeyed there and found herself ambushed by the monkeys, who imprisoned her and forced her into slavery to their king, Korgeous Bertram. She, one day, observed a heroic knight infiltrate the monkeys' home, challenging Bertram to a duel of single combat. She learned that these monkeys followed a code, and that they would follow whoever bested their leader in single combat. The knight, however, was bested by Bertram. But instead of killing him, Bertram turned him into a slave. Tabitha then replicated this challenge, Bertram being forced to accept, and she killed him. In doing so, she had gained the allegiance of her own army, which she planned. Now her slave, she forced the knight to reveal his name, to which he replied that he was once Sir Lancelot of the round table, and that after being exiled by King Arthur for sleeping with his wife, Queen Guenevere, he sought to lead the Flying Monkeys in an invasion of Camelot. Tabitha became fond of this idea, and decided that if she were to have a chance of dominating the Munchkin KIngdom, she needed the power of Camelot and all of their allies behind her. So she freed Lancelot, and together, they waged war against King Arthur. The Battle of Camelot under attack.]] The flying monkeys attacked the castle, erupting what was known as the Battle of Camelot in 1922 A.D. according to the Earth 616 timeline. Tabitha waited while her minions did their jobs, while Lancelot lead the army in the attack. He infiltrated the palace with a squadron behind him, battling his way into the throne room, where Arthur and Sir Gawain were fighting off a swarm of monkeys. After defeating the monkeys, Arthur engaged in a valiant duel with Lancelot, during which he used Excalibur to completely destroy Lancelot's feeble sword. Afterward, he swiftly ran him through. In his dying breath, Lancelot remarked that he truly did love Gwen, and that Arthur was undeserving of her. With her slave defeated, Tabitha decided it was time to intervene, so she paid Arthur a visit, pinning him to the wall and causing him to drop his mighty sword. She picked it up and impaled the king with it. Before he passed, Arthur told her to burn in Hell. A devastated Gawain attempted to kill the witch in his rage, though she easily thwarted his attempts. She granted him mercy, explaining that she required a new slave now that her former was dead. She then proceeded to turn him into a flying monkey, and made him General of her army. In his first act as General, he led his troops in conquering the Munchkin Kingdom, which was done easily. Once it was dominated, the Covenant of Witches was almost completely destroyed, with only few, including Glenda, surviving and fleeing into exile. Tabitha was disgusted when she saw that Glenda had recruited a mortal man named Walsh to take their father's place in the title of Wizard of Oz. So, she took him in front of her new subjects to make an example to them that there was no Wizard, and there was no hope. She then proceeded to execute him after countless lashes. Magic Slippers Legend foretold a pair of ancient slippers so powerful that they could be used to travel to different unviverses on the wearer's whim, and so Tabitha expended every resource she could spare to find them. In 1933, a Twister carried a house from another universe into Oz, inside of which was a girl named Dorothy Gale. When the house landed on the outskirts of the Munchkin KIngdom, Tabitha went to investigate this mystery. She found Dorothy, and saw her wearing a pair of Ruby Slippers that emitted a great extent of power. Tabitha could only conclude that this girl had somehow discovered the location of the slippers, and, whether she realized their true power or not, wore them as some accessory. arrives in Oz.]] Tabitha demanded that Dorothy hand over the slippers, but when Dorothy tried she could not get them off. The Witch was ready to tear them off of her corpse when Glenda and her rebellion attacked Tabitha and her monkeys, managing to procure the girl from the witch's grasp and escape. Tabitha was incensed with rage and dispatched every flying monkey at her disposal to finding Dorothy. Eventually, Dorothy was located in the Munchkin Forests, travelling with a Scarecrow, a Tin Man and a lion. The monkeys captured the band of misfits, bringing them before the witch. Tabitha was ready to saw Dorothy's legs off of her and kill her once she got the slippers, but suddenly Dorothy grabbed a pale full of water and threw it on her, hoping it would melt her. Tabitha snickered, calling her foolish, and then proceeded to kill Dorothy. For the next few weeks, she continued to use every spell she could find in an attempt to remove the slippers from Dorothy's corpse. When nothing else worked, she had only one more idea. She released the Cowardly Lion, knowing he would be stupid enough to lead her forces back to Glenda, which was exactly what happened. Once this happened, her monkeys overwhelmed Glenda's forces, killing off all of the witches and munchkins in her rebellion and taking her sister prisoner. She began to torture Glenda, telling her she would grant her a swift, merciful death if she used her power combined with Tabitha's to get the slippers off of Dorothy. When Glenda refused to cave, Tabitha realized she wasn't going to break, and so she threatened to start killing off one of her subjects every single hour that Glenda refused. Glenda eventually gave in, and the two enacted a ritual together over Dorothy's body.